warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Donkerpoots fanfictions/ Diksters weg
Dit verhaal speelt zich af vele manen na de boeken van nu, door vele rampen moesten de clans 1 clan vormen, en vertrekken van het meer. De katten besloten om zichzelf de Lichtclan te noemen, een lichtpuntje in de duisternis. Nu hebben de katten voortdurend last van zwerfkatten en moeten ze er alles aan doen om hun woud niet weer kwijt te raken aan hebberige katten. (Deze ff wordt gemaakt in samenwerking met Zonnepoot) De clan: Leider: Muisster; grijze kater Commandant: Roodvoet; witte poes met rode poten Medicijnkat: Blauwvoet; lichtgrijze kater met een blauw-grijze poot (leerling Bladerpoot) Krijgers: Vlamhart; vlammend rode kater Schaduwpels; zwarte langharige poes Tijgerbloem; witte poes met rode vlekken Scherpoor; bruine kater met scherpe oren (leerling Klaverpoot) Vlekoor; donkerbruine kater Geelkop; beige poes (leerling Strepenpoot) Stormpels; langharige donkergrijze kater Spikkelstaart; slanke lapjespoes Graspels; witte poes met groene ogen (leerling Korenpoot) Havikvleugel; bruine kater met donkerbruine strepen (leerling Dikpoot) Leerlingen: Bladerpoot; grijs poesje met bladgroene ogen Klaverpoot; wit poesje met zwarte vlekken Strepenpoot; wit-zwart gestreepte kater Dikpoot; dikke bruine kater Korenpoot; beige-bruin poesje Moederkatten: Rietstreep; witte poes met rietkleurige strepen Zwartbloem; zwarte poes met een grijze streep op haar kop en witte pootjes Oudsten: Doodvoet; kater met maar drie poten Duifvacht; grijze poes met donkergrijze poten voorwoord Het was stil in het hele woud. Plotseling doorbraken de pootstappen de stilte. Een donkerbruine kater kwam uit de bosjes geslopen, schichtig om zich heen kijkend, alsof hij elk moment aangevallen kon worden. Hij schrok toen hij een witte poes met rietkleurige strepen zag. “Rietstreep”, zei hij, duidelijk opgelucht, “waar was je nou?” Rietstreep liep naar hem toe en zei: “Ik moest echt even weg uit de drukte van alledag, Scherpoor. Scherpoor knikte begrijpelijk. “Laten we teruggaan naar het kamp. Een hoogzwangere kat zoals jij hoort niet in haar eentje rond te lopen, het gevaar schuilt overal.” “Over gevaar gesproken, hoor jij die kreten ook?” antwoordde Rietstreep. Scherpoor spitste zijn oren en wilde al zeggen dat hij niks hoorde, toen hij het plotseling ook hoorde. “Snel”, beval hij zijn partner, “naar het kamp.” Zo snel als ze konden renden ze naar het kamp terug, waar zich een vreselijk schouwspel afspeelde. Het kamp krioelde van de vechtende katten. “Niet weer die zwerfkatten!”, schreeuwde Rietstreep uit, voordat ze de menigte in dook. “Wacht!”, probeerde Scherpoor nog, maar hij wist dat Rietstreep nooit haar clangenoten in de steek zou laten, ook al was ze zwanger en kon ze elk moment gaan bevallen. Even voelde hij een vleugje trots voor zijn partner en hij dook snel de strijd in om haar te halen. Scherpoor keek om zich heen, maar hij zag Rietstreep nergens. Hij sprong de open plek over, maar hij werd ingesloten door een slanke, grijze poes met een gescheurd oor en een stevig gebouwde, bruin gestreepte kater. Ineens zag hij een glimp van een witte staart met strepen achter het medicijnhol, Rietstreep! Scherpoor beukte de poes omver, die krijsend van woede tegen de kater aanviel, waardoor ze samen de braamstruiken inrolden. Meteen haastte Scherpoor zich naar zijn partner toe. Toen hij daar aankwam, werd hij ondergedompeld in een golf van angst. Overal lag bloed en Rietstreep lag hijgend op de grond. “Is alles oké met je?”, Scherpoor rende naar Rietstreep toe. “De kittens”, hijgde ze, “ze komen!” “Wacht hier! Ik ga Blauwvoet halen!”, riep Scherpoor en hij ging op zoek naar de medicijnkat. Zijn eerste idee was om in het medicijnhol te gaan kijken en hij stoof naar binnen. “Blauwvoet!”, riep hij, “Blauwvoet!” De medicijnkat draaide zich met een ruk om. “Wat is er, Scherpoor?” “Rietstreep is aan het bevallen!” “Oh nee! Scherpoor, ga onmiddellijk terug naar Rietstreep, ik kom eraan!” Scherpoor deed wat hem was bevolen en hij rende meteen terug, in de hoop dat ze ongedeerd was. Hij schrok toen er twee katten bij Rietstreep stonden, maar toen deze zich omdraaiden, zag hij tot zijn grote opluchting dat het Tijgerbloem en haar jonge leerling Vlampoot maar waren. Vlampoot keek angstig om zich heen en spande zijn spieren toen hij Scherpoor zag, maar hij ontspande meteen toen hij zag wie het was. “We zagen haar dus we zijn voor haar gaan staan om haar te beschermen. En maar goed ook, want het duurde niet lang of er kwam zo’n stinkende vlooienbaal op het bloed af.” Nu pas merkte Scherpoor dat het bloed zich al flink had uitgebreid. Blauwvoet kwam aan met zijn leerling, Bladerpoot. Terwijl Vlampoot zijn zusje begroette, gaf Blauwvoet instructies aan Tijgerbloem en daarna wendde hij zich tot Rietstreep. “Bladerpoot, geef de spinnenwebben even aan, alsjeblieft!” Bladerpoot liep naar Blauwvoet toe en gaf de spinnenwebben aan. De jonge leerling leek erg gespannen, en alsof Blauwvoet Scherpoors gedachtes kon lezen, zei hij: “Dit is de eerste keer dat Bladerpoot helpt bij een bevalling en ze vind het allemaal nog erg spannend.” Scherpoor knikte begrijpend, het herinnerde hem aan zijn eerste jacht als leerling. Hij draaide zich om naar Rietstreep, die nog zwaarder ademde dan eerst. Plotseling kromp ze ineen en Blauwster vestigde meteen al zijn aandacht op Rietstreep. “De eerste kitten komt eraan”, waarschuwde hij. Rietstreeps ademhaling vertraagde met de seconden en plotseling stopte hij helemaal. Scherpoor wilde naar zijn partner toe rennen, maar Blauwvoet hield hem tegen. “Rustig maar, ze zal niet sterven.”, verzekerde hij hem. “Hoe weet jij dat nou?”, begon Scherpoor tegen de medicijnkat, maar hij bedacht meteen dat dat een hele stomme vraag was. Blauwvoet ging onverstoorbaar verder met het helpen van Rietstreep. Zonder van zijn werk op te kijken, zei Blauwvoet: “Scherpoor, ga helpen in de strijd. Dan loop je én mij niet in de weg én je doet ook nog eens iets nuttigs.” Scherpoor wist dat Blauwvoet gelijk had, maar het voelde toch zwaar om weg te lopen van zijn partner, de kat die hem juist op dit moment hoog nodig had. Hij sprong weg om mee te helpen met vechten, maar voordat hij op de open plek aankwam werd hij omver gebeukt. Hij rolde op zijn rug en zag dat zijn tegenstander een kleine zwarte poes was. Hij begon haar buik te bewerken en krijsend van woede haalde de poes uit naar zijn neus. Scherpoor verzamelde al zijn kracht bijeen en trapte haar in haar buik met als gevolg dat ze door de lucht vloog en een eindje verderop op de grond viel. Snel stond ze op en met een laatste boze blik naar Scherpoor verdween ze in het struikgewas. Scherpoor keek om zich heen en realiseerde zich dat er nog maar een paar zwerfkatten te zien waren. Hij rende weg om zijn clangenoot, Vlekoor te helpen, die in gevecht was met twee zwerfkatten tegelijk. Vlekoor lag gevangen onder een zwarte kat met een witte borst en een witte kat met bruine voorpoten. Scherpoor sloeg de witte kat van Vlekoor af en Vlekoor zette kracht, zodat de zwarte kat de lucht in werd geslingerd. “Die kwam zeker hard aan, hè, vlooienbaal!”, spuugde Vlekoor. Scherpoor keek om zich heen, de zwarte kater lag bewegingloos op de open plek, maar waar was de witte? “Hey, Vlekoor, waar is die andere ka…”, Scherpoor hoorde een schreeuw achter zich komen, en voordat hij zich kon omdraaien, sprong er een kat op hem. “Muizenstront!”, schreeuwde Scherpoor. Hij voelde nagels over zijn flank krassen en hij kromp ineen van de pijn. Snel! Hij moest wat bedenken. Scherpoor liet zich in elkaar zakken en hij hoorde de witte kat triomfantelijk mauwen. Dat had je gedacht! Scherpoor sprong met zo’n kracht omhoog dat de witte kat de lucht in vloog en hard op de grond neersmakte. Vlug stond Scherpoor op en wilde zich op de kat storten, toen deze snel de bosjes in vluchtte. Scherpoor keek om zich heen. Er was geen enkele zwerfkat meer te zien en hij zag zijn clangenoten verspreid over het grasveld zitten. Zodra het tot hem doordrong dat de strijd over was, rende hij zo snel hij kon naar Rietstreep toe. Rietstreep lag op de grond met twee kittens tegen haar buik aan. Blauwvoet draaide zich naar hem om, “de kittens zijn kerngezond en ook met Rietstreep is alles goed.” Scherpoor wist even niet wat hij moest zeggen. Hij was nu gewoon vader van twee kittens! Hij liep naar Rietstreep toe en hij vroeg aan haar: “Heb je al namen voor ze bedacht?” Rietstreep wees naar het poesje en zei: “Deze heb ik Korenkit genoemd, vanwege haar rood-beige kleur.”, nu wees ze het katertje aan en zei: “Deze mag jij een naam geven.” “Ik!?”, Scherpoor keek zijn partner aan. “M-maar...” “Geen gemaar.”, zei Rietstreep. “Oké, dan. wat dacht je van… Dikkit!” Rietstreep keek bedenkelijk, “hoe ben je daar zo op gekomen?” “Nou”, antwoordde Scherpoor, “hij is een beetje mollig en door zijn warrige vacht lijkt hij nog molliger.” Blauwvoet stapte naar voren, “dus Dikkit en Korenkit?” “Ja”, antwoordden Rietstreep en Scherpoor tegelijk. Liefdevol keken ze elkaar aan en Scherpoor wist meteen dat dit het begin van een mooie tijd zou worden. Hoofdstuk 1 Dikpoot opende zijn ogen. “Hoe-hoe laat is het?” “Tijd voor de dageraadpatrouille.” Dikpoot keek op en zag zijn mentor Havikvleugel voor hem staan. “Jij en ik zijn ingedeeld bij Geelkop en Strepenpoot. Ze staan buiten al te wachten, dus we moeten opschieten.” Dikpoot rekte zich uit klom uit zijn nest. Het kamp lag er verlaten bij, de enige katten die al op de open plek waren, waren Strepenpoot, Geelkop en Graspels. Havikvleugel liep voor Dikpoot uit naar de doorntunnel toe en ging de patrouille voor het kamp uit. Pas toen ze in het bos waren, realiseerde Dikpoot zich dat hij niks had gegeten en hij nam zichzelf voor om meteen wat te eten als ze weer in het kamp terug waren. “Hé, Dikpoot!” Dikpoot schrok op van Geelkops uitroep. “Wat had ik je nou gezegd!? Wel bij de les blijven, leerling!” “Volgens mij ben ik zijn mentor, en niet jij, Geelkop”, klonk Havikvleugels stem. “Hou jij je nou maar bezig met je eigen leerling.” Kopschuddend draaide Geelkop zich om en ging voorop, terug naar het kamp. Het maakte Dikpoot niet veel meer uit dat sommige katten tegen hem snauwden, of hem uitlachten. Hij had het al zo vaak meegemaakt, en dat was alleen omdat hij een mollige kat was. “Let maar niet op Geelkop hoor, ze is zo vaak knorrig.” Dikpoot keek op en zag dat zijn mentor naast hem was komen lopen. “Hé, kop op, je staat op het punt om je beoordeling te krijgen. Is dat dan geen reden om vrolijk te zijn?” Dat was waar ook! Hij en Korenpoot zouden morgen hun beoordeling krijgen en dan zouden ze al krijgers zijn! Wat ging de tijd toch snel. Hij hoopte dat hij als krijger meer respect zou krijgen dan als leerling. En waar hij zich sowieso op verheugde was dat de andere leerlingen niet meer vervelend zouden doen. Want wie zou er nou een krijger uitschelden? “Zie je wel, je kan wel blij zijn.” Dikpoot keek hem dankbaar aan. Een betere mentor had hij niet kunnen hebben. “Oh, ik ben zo zenuwachtig, ik hoop echt dat ik het goed doe!” Korenpoot sprong om Dikpoot heen. “Rustig maar, Korenpoot, Graspels is niet zo streng in beoordelingen.” Korenpoot ging voor hem staan: “Ik weet het, maar ik wil het gewoon zo goed mogelijk doen.” Dikpoot wilde net antwoord geven, toen hij Graspels en Havikvleugel aan zag komen lopen. Toen ze eenmaal voor hen stonden, legde Graspels uit wat de bedoeling was: “We lopen zo meteen met zijn allen naar het trainingsveldje en vanaf daar gaan jullie ieder je eigen weg. Havikvleugel zal Dikpoot gaan volgen en ik ontferm me over Korenpoot. Dikpoot keek op zij naar zijn zusje. Hoewel hij tamelijk rustig was, zag zij er gespannen uit. Dikpoot hoopte maar dat ze allebei goed genoeg waren om krijgers te worden. Toen ze nog in het kamp waren, voelde Dikpoot zich erg op zijn gemak, maar nu het trainingsveldje naderde, begon ook hij de zenuwen in zijn buik te voelen. De twee mentors liepen voorop, en de leerlingen achteraan. Korenpoot was nat van het zweet en Dikpoot kon er ook alleen maar aan denken wat er zou gebeuren als hij de beoordeling niet goed zou doen. Eindelijk kwam het veldje in zicht en ze gingen op het midden staan om nog eens alles door te nemen. Na de korte herhaling, namen Korenpoot en Dikpoot afscheid en sprong Korenpoot het struikgewas in. Dikpoot ging precies de andere kant op, richting de Grote Eikenboom. Tussen de wortels van de boom waren altijd wel woelmuizen te vinden. Toen hij bij de boom aankwam en de lucht had geproefd, bleek dat hij gelijk had gehad. De lucht hing vol met de geur van muis en Dikpoot rook zelfs een spoortje van konijn. Ineens zag hij een muis op het gras zitten. De muis was zo gefocust op een nootje die in zijn pootjes had, dat hij Dikpoot niet had gezien. Gelukkig was Dikpoot nog niet vergeten wat Havikvleugel hem over muizen had geleerd. Muizen voelen trillingen door de aarde als er een levend wezen, zoals een kat, dichterbij komt. Stilletjes sloop Dikpoot dichterbij. Toen hij op nog maar een staartlengte afstand was, raakte hij een varen, waardoor deze wild heen en weer zwiepte en de muis ervandoor ging. De muis verdween vliegensvlug in zijn holletje bij de stam van de boom en de leerling was zijn prooi kwijt. Maar hij gaf het niet op en na even zoeken vond hij een woelmuis, tussen de varens zittend. Deze keer zorgde hij ervoor dat hij niet weer dezelfde fout maakte en met een snelle slag van zijn poot doodde hij de muis. Vlug zond hij een dankgebedje naar de Sterrenclan. Hij wist dat er nog een konijn in de buurt moest zijn, dus hij begroef de muis en ging verder met jagen, toen hij ineens geritsel achter zich hoorde. Meteen draaide hij zich om en hij zag nog net bruine vacht naar beneden duiken. Havikvleugel, dacht hij in zichzelf. Hij moest zijn mentor imponeren door dat konijn te vangen, dus hij ging extra zorgvuldig aan de slag. Heel langzaam sloop hij naar het mollige konijn toe, die niks doorhad. Toen hij op nog maar een vossenlengte afstand was, nam hij een enorme sprong en landde met uitgeslagen nagels bovenop het konijn. Snel doodde hij het beest door een vlugge beet in de nek en hij sleepte hem naar de plek waar hij zijn muis ook had begraven. Dikpoot hoorde pootstappen achter zich en hij draaide zich om. Havikvleugel was uit de bosjes gekomen om hem te feliciteren met zijn buit: “Goed zo, Dikpoot. Je hebt een mooie vangst bijeen gesprokkeld, als je het mij vraagt.” Dikpoot boog kort zijn kop naar zijn mentor en samen liepen ze terug naar het trainingsveldje. Eenmaal daar aangekomen, zag hij Korenpoot en Graspels al zitten. Korenpoot keek verdrietig. Dikpoot rende naar zijn zusje toe om te vragen wat er aan de hand was. “Korenpoot”, zei hij, “wat is er aan de hand? Je kijkt zo verdrietig.” Korenpoot keek op: “Ik heb alleen maar twee muizen gevangen, en verder niets.” “Maar dat maakt toch niks uit, Korenpoot.”, kwam Graspels tussenbeide. Dikpoot wilde graag nog aan Korenpoot vragen waar ze had gejaagd, maar hij werd afgeleid door Havikvleugel die aankondigde dat ze teruggingen naar het kamp. Toen ze eenmaal in het kamp aankwamen, liepen Havikvleugel en Graspels meteen door naar het hol van Muisster, terwijl Korenpoot en Dikpoot hun gevangen prooi op de hoop verse prooi legden. Korenpoot gaapte: “Ik ben echt heel moe, dus ik ga nadat ik wat heb gegeten meteen naar mijn nest.” Plotseling voelde Dikpoot ook hoe moe hij eigenlijk wel niet was. “Samen eten?”, vroeg hij aan Korenpoot. “Moet je dat nog vragen?”, antwoordde zijn zusje plagerig. Het klopte wel wat ze zei, Korenpoot en hij waren onafscheidelijk. Vooral toen ze nog kittens waren. Samen liepen ze naar de hoop verse prooi toe. Dikpoot koos een lijster uit die groot genoeg was voor hen beiden. Net toen ze aan hun lijster wilden beginnen, kwamen Graspels en Havikvleugel het leiderhol uit gelopen. Graspels ging gelijk door naar het krijgershol, maar Havikvleugel kwam hun kant uit. Dikpoot ging rechtop zitten. “Jullie krijgersceremonie zal morgen bij zonhoog plaatsvinden.”, meldde de krijger trots. Hij liep door naar het krijgershol en Dikpoot en Korenpoot keken elkaar enthousiast aan. Na zo veel lessen, werden ze dan eindelijk krijgers!